Back to reality
by Sathana
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Just a dream or is it real? Yuka oder doch eher KaRe? Findet es selbst heraus :P


Hallöle! Bin wieder da!

Zuerst möchte ich mich bei meinen leben Kommischreibern für ihre netten Kommis bedanken. Wie ihr zwei es euch gewünscht habt, habe ich eine Fortsetzung geschrieben. Hat nen ganzen Tag gedauert! Jedenfalls ist hier der nächste Teil von „Just a dream or is it real?". Die Story ist n bissel melancholisch (war an dem Tag nich besonders gut drauf v.v"). Jedenfalls ist bestimmt was für alle (oder zumindest für die meisten) dabei.

Hoffentlich findet ihr, dass das Kapi lang genug ist! Auf meinem PC nimmt es immerhin 9 Seiten ein und hat über 6 000 Wörter große Augen mach. So viel habe ich noch nie geschrieben!

KAI: Woran das wohl liegt? ´ . 

KIT: Also an mir bestimmt nicht!

KAI: Ja, ja, wer's glaubt …

KIT: Bring mich nicht auf die Palme, mein Lieber! Denk daran, dass dein Schicksal in meinen Händen liegt!

KAI: Ach, und was kannst du tun?

KIT: hm … mal überlegen: Tala verliebt sich in Ray und er in ihn, ich lasse beide sterben oder du stirbst und wachst in der Hölle auf, wo es nur Weiber gibt!

KAI: Das … das wagst du nicht! schluck

KIT: Wollen wir wetten?

KAI: Ähm, … hat Tala nicht gerade gerufen?

KIT: Ich hab nichts gehört!

KAI: Ich geh dann mal! Beine in die Hand nehm und Staubwolke hinter sich herzieht

KIT: … Typisch Jungs! kopfschüttel resigniert seufzt

Nun, da wir wieder allein sind, möchte ich noch all meinen stummen Lesern danken. Das eine oder andere Kommi wäre schön. sniff heul Bin kommiarm!

Nu denn, bevor ich euch noch die Ohren voll jammre, Bühne frei für „Back to reality"

Zeichenerklärung:„blablabla"jemand spricht

blablabla jemand denkt

(blablabla)meine dummen und total hirnrissigen Kommentare; einfach überlesen!

Back to reality

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit chinesischer Kleidung und einem langen Zopf saß auf einer Mauer und starrte verträumt in den Himmel. Seine goldenen Augen beobachteten die vorüberziehenden Wolken. In seiner Vorstellung nahmen sie die verschiedensten Formen an: Ein Vogel, ein Drache, sein Drigger … und die Person, die er von allen am meisten vermisste. Ein Seufzer kam über seine Lippen, als er sich von dem Anblick losriss. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum diese Person ihn verlassen hatte. Warum hatte er sie nicht aufgehalten? Nun war es zu spät! Niemals würde er das geliebte Wesen wieder sehen. Ihm blieben nur die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Diese waren allerdings auch nicht besonders schön.

„Ray!", fragte jemand hinter ihm und der Junge drehte sich um. Ein anderer Junge mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen stand hinter ihm und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Kommst du? Wir wollen noch ein wenig trainieren, um für das Gastspiel in Russland bereit zu sein.", sagte der Blonde und Ray erhob sich.

„Du hast schon wieder an ihn gedacht, nicht wahr?", kam eine erneute Frage vom jungen Amerikaner.

Ray nickte nur und folgte seinem Freund und Teamkollegen zur alten Lagerhalle, die sie für ihr Training benutzten. Dort wurden sie schon ungeduldig von drei anderen Jungs erwartet. Es war der Rest der Bladebreakers, die ohne ihren einstigen Teamleader viel von ihrer Stärke eingebüßt hatten. Ihre Hoffnungen lagen nun auf ihrem neuen Leader: Ray! Doch dieser war sich nicht sicher, ob er der Aufgabe gewachsen war. Seine Trainingsmethoden hatte er zwar denen von Kai angepasst, doch ohne die richtige Motivation war selbst das beste Training nutzlos. Kai hatte es immer geschafft, dass sie, mehr oder weniger, freiwillig ihre Fähigkeiten verbesserten. Niemand konnte das Team besser zusammenhalten als er. Ihm hatten die Bladebreakers ihren Erfolg zu verdanken. Das hatten sie gemerkt, als er einfach gegangen war und sie allein gelassen hatte. Danach waren sie nämlich ein wenig faul geworden und machten nichts mehr, um ihren Titel zu behalten. Bei einem ihrer letzten Matches wurden sie haushoch von Anfängern besiegt. Das war zu demütigend. Daraufhin begannen sie, unter der Führung von Ray, wieder zu trainieren. Allerdings klappte es nicht so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Allen wurde klar, dass nur Kai sie wieder zu ihrer einstigen Stärke führen konnte.

Ray und die anderen hatten versucht ihn zu finden. Zwecklos! Ihr einstiger Leader hatte sich zu gut versteckt und nicht einmal eine Adresse hinterlassen.

Der schwarzhaarige Chinese seufzte und betrachtete erneut den Himmel. Kai, wo bist du nur? Warum hast du uns verlassen? Wir brauchen dich doch! ICH brauche dich! 

Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort…

Ein graublauhaariger Junge räkelte sich und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken eines anderen. Dieser schlief noch tief und fest, lächelte bei der Berührung allerdings, was dem Graublauhaarigen das Herz höher schlagen ließ. Sanft küsste er den Rotschopf auf den Mund und krabbelte vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Leise zog er sich seinen Morgenmantel über und verschwand in der Küche. Mit geübten Bewegungen machte er Tee, deckte den Tisch und bereitete das Frühstück zu.

Zehn Minuten später war alles fertig und der Junge schlich sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Der Rotschopf schlief noch immer, was bei dem Graublauhaarigen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er die Bettdecke weg. Ein unwilliges Grummeln ertönte und der andere Junge blinzelte verschlafen und wütend.

„Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze! Komm schon raus, Tala! Das Essen ist fertig.", sagte er kichernd und liebevoll.

„Du bist ein Sadist, Kai. Lass mich doch noch ein wenig schlafen!", grummelte der Angesprochene und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.

Kai grinste und beugte sich über seinen Freund. Mit zarten Bewegungen strich er Tala über den Rücken und bemerkte zufrieden, wie dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Du bist unmöglich. Na warte! Das wist du mir büßen!", meinte der Rotschopf und drehte sich zu dem kleineren Jungen um. Dieser war total perplex, als er die Lippen des Russen auf seinen spürte. Als sich dieser wieder von ihm löste, zog Kai einen Schmollmund, was den anderen leise lachen ließ.

„Du siehst süß aus, wenn du schmollst!", meinte Tala und bekam prompt das Kissen ins Gesicht. Eine ordentliche Kissenschlacht entstand, denn das ließ sich Tala nicht gefallen. Zum Schluss lagen sie keuchend aufeinander, während jede Menge Federn durch die Luft wirbelten. Kai küsste Tala wieder auf den Mund und dieser bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm mit Freuden gewährt wurde. Ein heißes Zungenspiel entbrannte, aus dem sie sich erst lösten, als keiner mehr Luft bekam. Dann sahen sie sich einfach nur tief in die Augen. Die kalten, blauen des Russen trafen auf die warmen, dunkelroten Augen des Halbrussen. Erneut versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür schreckte sie aus ihrer zärtlichen Zweisamkeit auf. Mürrisch erhoben sich die zwei Jungs. Wer besaß die Frechheit, sie zu stören? Während Kai zur Tür ging, verschwand Tala in der Küche. Schmusen machte hungrig. Gierig stürzte er sich auf die Brötchen mit der leckeren Marmelade darauf. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er das Gespräch an der Tür. Kai schien mit einem Mann zu sprechen. Dies als uninteressant einstufend widmete sich der junge Russe wieder seinem Frühstück.

Bald hörte er, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und sein süßer Mitbewohner in die Küche getappt kam. Er schien sehr nachdenklich zu sein. Seine Augen strahlten jedenfalls nich mehr so stark wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, als sie zusammen herumgealbert hatten. Besorgt sah Tala den Kleineren an und versuchte Augenkontakt herzustellen, was ihm allerdings misslang. Kai hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein. Empört darüber, dass er ignoriert wurde, stand Tala auf und umarmte den Graublauschopf von hinten. Dieser zuckte zusammen und kam in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was hast du denn, mein Liebling?", fragte der Russe über das Verhalten seines Freundes erstaunt.

„Nichts. Es ist nichts.", erwiderte dieser.

„Komm schon. Mir kannst du doch alles sagen. Was bedrückt dich?"

„seufz Na gut. Ich vermisse mein altes Team. Der Mann, der an der Tür war, gehört zur BBA. Er wollte, dass ich zu den Bladebreakers zurückkehre."

„Willst du das denn? Willst du mich wirklich wegen diesem Kindergarten verlassen?"

„Nein! Niemals! Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden, Tala. Mein Herz gehört dir. Niemals werde ich dich verlassen. Jedenfalls nich wegen dieser Kleinkinder!", meinte Kai empört über die Fragen des Rotschopfes. Dieser lächelte und umarmte den Halbrussen etwas fester. Er hatte nicht vor seinen „Fang" jemals wieder herzugeben. Beschwichtigend meinte er: „Wenn du dein altes Team vermisst, können wir ja bei dem Freundschaftsmatch zwischen Bio Volt und der BBA vorbeischauen. Die Bladebreakers werden garantiert kommen. Dann siehst du sie wieder und kannst dich versichern, dass es ihnen gut geht."

„Du hast Recht, Tala. Zusehen schadet ja nicht."

Ein Lächeln erschien wieder auf Kais Gesicht, als er von dem anderen Jungen zärtlich in den Nacken geküsst wurde. Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte in die Augen seines Geliebten. Dessen Kopf senkte sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Ein Monat war vergangen und die Bladebreakers standen vor dem Hotel in Moskau, das sie in den nächsten Tagen bewohnen sollten. Ihre Stimmung war gedrückt, weil niemand da war, der ständig rumschnauzte oder die Jungs zur Eile antrieb. Ray kam alles wie ein böser Traum vor. Allerdings war es bittere Wirklichkeit. Er wusste nicht mehr, woran er denken sollte. Ständig kamen ihm Erinnerungen an Kai in den Sinn. Hier in Moskau war es noch viel schlimmer. Alles erinnerte an den ehemaligen Teamleader der Mannschaft. Hier war er aufgewachsen. Hier hatte er sie verraten. An diesem Ort hatte Ray sich in ihn verliebt. Oh ja, er war in Kai verliebt. Allerdings hatte der junge Chinese es erst viel zu spät bemerkt. Er erinnerte sich an den kalten Ausdruck in den Augen des Graublauhaarigen, als er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Kai hatte ihn entsetzt angesehen. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln hatten sich verspannt und sein Gesicht hatte einen eisigen und unnahbaren Ausdruck angenommen. Kein Gefühl war mehr durch die kalte Maske gedrungen. Die Worte, die er damals gesprochen hatte, schmerzten den Schwarzhaarigen noch immer.

Ray fiel nicht auf, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange rollte. Seine Teamkollegen sahen ihn teils mitfühlend und teils unwissend an. (Max mitfühlend, Kenny, Tyson und Daichi unwissend) Max legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und führte den Chinesen auf sein Zimmer, das er sich mit ihm teilte. Nur ihm hatte sich Ray offenbart und der Amerikaner tat alles, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Doch nichts konnte den Schmerz lindern, den dieser in seinem Herzen spürte. Kai hatte es ihm einfach gebrochen und war auf dessen Scherben herumgetrampelt. Erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über Rays Gesicht und er ließ es zu. Der Damm war gebrochen. Er lag auf dem Bett des Zimmers und schluchzte haltlos. Max hielt es für besser ihn mit seinem Schmerz allein zu lassen. Deshalb ging er ins Nebenzimmer, in dem es sich Tyson, Daichi und Kenny gemütlich machten. Diese bemerkten den Blondschopf und versammelten sich um ihn.

„Was ist mit Ray los, Max? Was hat er?", fragte Kenny besorgt.

„Wie geht es ihm?", kam es nun von Tyson.

Max schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch, der im Raum stand. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Es hat mit Kai zu tun, nicht wahr?", fragte Daichi, als die Stille unangenehm wurde. Der Amerikaner nickte leicht und es wurde wieder still.

„Warum heult er dann? Müsste Ray nicht wütend auf Kai sein, weil er uns einfach so ohne ein Wort zu sagen verlassen hat?", kam es von Tyson, der (wie immer) die Lage nicht kapierte. Mit leiser Stimme meinte Max zu seinen Teammitgliedern: „Ray kann Kai nicht böse sein. Er liebt ihn von ganzem Herzen. Moskau lässt alte, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Ray auftauchen. Deshalb ist er so fertig mit den Nerven."

„Soll das heißen, dass Ray schwul ist? Und Kai ist es auch?", fragte der Weltmeister dumm-dämlich.

„Ob es Kai auch ist, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls hat er hier in Moskau Ray das Herz gebrochen. Er ist auf seinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt und an niemanden außer sich selbst gedacht.", erwiderte Max. Daraufhin wurde es still im Zimmer, denn jeder dachte sich seinen Teil zu Kais Verhalten.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Ray einen Spaziergang durch Moskau zu machen. Die anderen Jungs wollten ihn begleiten, doch er blockte ab. Er wollte allein sein. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn unwillkürlich zu den Ruinen der Abtei. Hier hat Kai die Fähigkeit, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, verloren. Boris, Sie Mistkerl! Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kai ist Ihr Meisterstück geworden. Kai, wo immer du auch bist, ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht und du dich wohl fühlst. 

„Kai …", wisperte Ray und der Wind trug das Wort mit sich davon.

Der junge Chinese wusste allerdings nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. An eine Hauswand, die in Dunkelheit gehüllt war, gelehnt, stand der Junge, nach dem sich das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen so sehr verzehrte. Kai traute sich allerdings nicht auf seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen zuzugehen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie dieser ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte und er seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten hatte. Das konnte ihm der Schwarzhaarige noch nicht verziehen haben. Lautlos wandte sich der Halbrusse von dem Anblick ab und verschwand in den Straßen der großen Stadt. Er wollte seinen ehemaligen Freunden nicht begegnen, zumindest noch nicht. Kai wollte bis zum Turnier warten, das am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde. Er und Tala nahmen nicht daran teil. Sie hatten beschlossen mit dem Bladen aufzuhören und in Ruhe und Frieden miteinander zu leben. Keiner wollte mehr im Rampenlicht stehen. Auch hatten sie keine große Lust sich als homosexuell zu outen, was früher oder später geschehen würde, hätten sie so weiter gemacht mit ihrer Karriere. Nein! Sie brauchten keine Presse, sondern nur sich selbst. Nur ihr Beisammensein zählte.

Unbewusst war Kai zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung gelaufen. Nun fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich hatte einkaufen wollen. Rays Anblick hatte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abgelenkt. Auf sich selbst wütend drehte sich der Junge um und ging zum Supermarkt, um seine versäumte Pflicht nachzuholen.

Tala war in der Zwischenzeit zum neuen Gebäude der Bio Volt unterwegs. Es war seine Aufgabe die jungen Blader und Bladerinnen zu trainieren. Bryan, Ian und Spencer taten das gleiche. Ihr Team gehörte schließlich zu den besten Teams der Welt, obwohl keiner von ihnen mehr aktiv bladete. Sie trainierten die Kinder nach Art und Weise von Boris. Allerdings gingen sie dabei nicht so radikal vor, wie er es getan hatte.

Noch immer in Gedanken versunken lief Tala in jemanden hinein. Dieser wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls auf den Bürgersteig befördert. Der Rotschopf sah zu der Person hinab und erkannte in ihr Ray. Dieser rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil und nahm die Hand, die ihm der Russe entgegen streckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen, gerne an. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Tala erkannte.

„Tala!", keuchte Ray und brachte mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen sich und den Russen. Dieser schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und meinte: „Ich bin nicht dein Feind, Ray. Mein Team wird morgen nicht einmal gegen deins antreten. Wir haben uns abgeseilt und trainieren nur noch Anfänger. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

„Was!", fragte der Chinese völlig verwirrt. Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Tala und die anderen kannten doch nichts Anderes außer dem Bladen. Tala schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er meinte verächtlich: „Wir sind nicht so fanatisch, wie du denkst." Dann ging er einfach an dem perplexen Jungen vorbei und verschwand im neuen Gebäude der Bio Volt.

Ray wusste derweil nicht, was er mit der Aussage des Rotschopfs anfangen sollte. Deshalb entschloss er sich zum Hotel zu gehen. Seine Freunde machten sich garantiert schon Sorgen um ihn. Bei der Vorstellung musste Ray leicht lächeln. Er hatte oft genug miterlebt, wie sich die anderen Jungs um Kai gesorgt hatten, wenn dieser mal wieder spurlos verschwunden war. Ob sie auch ihn vermissen würden? Natürlich! Immerhin war er ihr Teamleader. Mit gesenktem Kopf und den Händen in den Taschen seines Mantels trottete Ray zum Hotel zurück.

„Und? Hast du was Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Tyson, als Ray sein Zimmer betreten wollte.

„Nein, ich habe nur einen alten Bekannten getroffen.", erwiderte der ältere Junge.

„Aha, und wen?"

„Es war nur Tala …", meinte der junge Chinese daraufhin.

„Nur Tala! Aber … aber … aber…", stammelte der Weltmeister.

„Keine Sorge, Tyson. Er und sein Team bladen nicht mehr."

„Wie bitte?", kam Tysons überraschte Entgegnung. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit dem Bladen aufhörte.

Ray, der sichtlich genervt war, entgegnete: „Mach den Mund zu, Tyson, und lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe heute keinen Nerv mich dir gegenüber zu rechtfertigen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den jüngeren stehen und knallte vor dessen Nase die Tür seines Zimmers zu.

Es war Abend und Kai war langweilig. Alles, was es zu tun gab, hatte er erledigt. Das Warten auf Tala wurde ihm zu lang. Er wollte irgendwas tun. Deshalb ging er ins Wohnzimmer und nahm sein Blade auseinander. Es war total verstaubt, weil er es in den letzten drei Monaten weder gebraucht noch geputzt hatte. Jedes Teil putzte er so gründlich, dass es glänzte, als wäre es neu. Sogar den Bitchip polierte er auf Hochglanz. Dranzer erstrahlte in einem Licht, das er lange nicht gehabt hatte. Als der Blick des Halbrussen wieder auf die Uhr fiel, stöhnte er innerlich auf. Es waren nur zehn Minuten vergangen.

Seufzend ließ sich Kai in seinem leichten Kimono auf das Sofa fallen. Noch nie war ihm ein Tag so lang erschienen. Die Minuten schienen überhaupt nicht zu vergehen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Windspiel, das er vor der Balkontür angebracht hatte. Es bewegte sich leicht im Wind und hypnotisierte den Graublauhaarigen. Schon bald war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Die leichte Berührung fremder Lippen auf seinen weckte Kai wieder. Er spürte die angenehme Anwesenheit von Tala. Dieser hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und strich ihm liebevoll ein paar graue Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Lippen umspielte ein glückliches Lächeln, als er sich erneut zu Kai hinunterbeugte. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und zog den Russen noch näher an sich heran. Der legte sich nun zu seinem Geliebten auf das Sofa und kuschelte. Seine Hände fuhren über den Rücken des Kleineren. Nur der dünne Stoff ihrer Kleidung hinderte ihn daran seine Haut zu berühren. Langsam wanderten Talas Finger zum Gürtel des Kimonos und fummelten daran herum. Nach einigen kläglichen Versuchen schaffte er es endlich und strich dem anderen Jungen den leichten Stoff von den Schultern. Kai war aber auch nicht untätig. Er hatte die Jacke und den Pullover des anderen über dessen Kopf gezogen und beschäftigte sich gerade mit seiner Hose, als jemand an der Tür klingelte (Irgendwie bekannt, oder? lol ."). Den nervigen Ton überhörend, machten die zwei Jungs einfach weiter. Sie wollten sich nicht noch einmal stören lassen.

Endlich fiel die Hose des Rothaarigen vom Sofa und beide lagen in ihren Slips übereinander. Ihre Hände fuhren verlangend über den Körper des jeweils anderen und heiße Küsse bedeckten jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut. Das Klingeln an der Tür wurde drängender und Tala löste sich seufzend vom Sofa. Er wollte eigentlich weiter machen, doch diese Bimmelbahn störte ihn. Kai ging es genauso und stand deshalb auf. Er hatte Hunger. Der Rotschopf schnappte sich Kais Kimono und zog ihn an. Den Gürtel band er nur locker um seine Hüfte und stapfte zur Tür. Als er diese öffnete, sah er zuerst nichts. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach unten und er erkannte Ian und Bryan, die ihn schuldbewusst ansahen. Sie hatten ihn bei etwas Wichtigem gestört und das wussten sie. Doch war Tala bewusst, dass sie nie so hartnäckig geklingelt hätten, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre.

„Was ist?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Bryan hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen und antwortete: „Die Kleinen, die morgen gegen die Bladebreakers antreten sollten, sind krank. Der Chef meinte, dass wir einspringen sollen."

„Was! Ist der verrückt? Ich nehme Wolborg nur noch zur Hand, wenn ich ihn putze! Abfahrt! Ich mach nicht mit! Außerdem wollte ich mir mit Kai einen schönen Tag machen.", erwiderte der Rotschopf aufgebracht.

Die zwei anderen Jungs sahen sich an und Ian murmelte: „Spencer meinte schon, dass du nicht freiwillig antreten würdest. Er hatte also Recht."

Misstrauisch blickte Tala von einem zum anderen. „Was habt ihr vor?"

„Tala, wir wollen nur dein bestes, aber du solltest dich von Kai trennen. Er ist schuld, dass du so verweichlicht bist.", meinte Bryan gutmütig. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Entschlossenheit seines ehemaligen Teamleaders gerechnet. Dieser sah ihn mit mörderischen Blicken an und meinte mit einer schneidenden Stimme: „Lieber sterbe ich, als mich von ihm zu trennen! Ich bin außerdem nicht verweichlicht."

„Dann zeig es uns! Zeig es allen bei dem Match gegen unsere Erzfeinde, dass der alte Tala noch existiert!", sagte nun Ian herausfordernd.

Tala, der die List seiner ehemaligen Teamkollegen durchschaut hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein. Ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal von euch reinlegen. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde nie wieder bladen, nur noch andere trainieren. Wir gehören zum alten Eisen. Wenn wir kämpfen, ist es für die Zuschauer langweilig. Sie kennen uns schon in- und auswendig. Die Leute wollen neue Gesichter sehen. Ich werde nicht antreten! Das ist mein letztes Wort!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür wieder und gesellte sich zu Kai in die Küche, der jedes Wort gehört hatte. Nun umarmte er seinen Freund und drückte seinen Körper eng and den des anderen. Dieser genoss die Wärme, die von dem Graublauhaarigen ausging und schmiegte sich an ihn. So verharrten sie eine Weile, ohne dass jemand ein Wort sprach.

„Ich habe Ray haute in der Stadt getroffen.", murmelte Tala nach einer Weile. Er spürte, wie sich der kleinere Junge in seinen Armen versteifte und schob ihn daher ein Stückchen von sich. In den Augen des Graublauhaarigen war Schmerz zu lesen. Tala erkannte, dass es seinem Freund noch immer leid tat, was er dem jungen Chinesen angetan hatte. Der Russe konnte den Ausdruck in diesen wunderschönen dunkelroten Augen nicht mehr ertragen und nahm deshalb Kai wieder in den Arm. Dieser schniefte kurz und krallte sich dann an ihn. Dem Rotschopf wurde bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er Ray, den ehemaligen Teamkollegen seines Geliebten, erwähnt hatte. Reumütig begann er deshalb langsam über Kais muskulösen Körper zu streicheln. Mit seinen Lippen berührte er die Schultern und den Hals des Halbrussen. Dieser wurde aus seiner Trübsinnigkeit gerissen und erwiderte zaghaft die Liebkosungen. Aus diesen wurde Leidenschaft und ehe es sich die zwei Jungs versahen, lagen sie auch schon im Bett und gingen viel weiter.

„WILLKOMMEN BEI DIESEM FREUNDSCHAFTSMATCH ZWISCHEN DER BBA UND DER NEUGEGRÜNDETEN BIO VOLT! BEIDE ORGANISATIONEN HABEN JEWEILS EIN TEAM AUSGEWÄHLT, DAS SIE VERTRETEN WIRD. UND HIER KOMMEN SIE: DIE BLADEBREAKERS UND DIE BLITZKRIEG BOYS! ES GAB EINIGE VERÄNDERUNGEN IN DER TEAMAUFSTELLUNG. DIE TEAMLEADER HABEN SICH VOR DREI MONATEN ABGESEILT UND GEHEN IHREN EIGENEN INTERESSEN NACH. TALA VON DEN BLITZKRIEG BOYS TRAINIERT JETZT JUNGE NACHWUCHSTALENTE UND VON KAI VON DEN BLADEBREAKERS FEHLT JEDE SPUR. WERDEN ES DIE TEAMS OHNE IHRE BESTEN SPIELER SCHAFFEN DEN SIEG ZU ERRINGEN? WIR WERDEN SEHEN!", ertönte die verstärkte Stimme des Ansagers in der Halle. Die Zuschauer jubelten, denn sie freuten sich auf einen spannenden Kampf. Niemand bemerkte die beiden vermummten Gestalten in der ersten Reihe, die sich nicht rührten.

Die Bladebreakers berieten sich noch einmal über ihren Schlachtplan. Nun, da sie wussten, dass sie doch gegen ihre alten Rivalen antreten mussten, mussten sie ihre Strategie über den Haufen werfen und eine neue erstellen. Ray freute sich nicht gerade, dass er gegen Bryan antreten musste. Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Tyson hatte sich am vorigen Abend überfressen und lag nun mit Bauchschmerzen in seinem Zimmer. Der Teamleader nickte seinen Freunden zu und Daichi ging auf das Tablo zu. Auf der anderen Seite stand Spencer. Dies sah lustig aus, denn Daichi war in etwa einen Meter kleiner als der Russe.

Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ungleichen Gegnern war schnell entschieden. Entgegen allen Erwartungen hatte der kleine Rotschopf gewonnen und schritt nun hochnäsig zu seinen Freunden zurück. Spencer wurde von Ian erst einmal zur Schnecke gemacht, woraufhin dieser eine kräftige Kopfnuss bekam. Bryan musste dazwischen gehen, damit sich die Streithähne nicht gegenseitig umbrachten. Er schickte den kleinen Giftzwerg mit der langen Nase in die Arena. Dessen Gegner war Max, der ernst dreinschaute, was sonst nicht seine Art war.

Auch dieser Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Max wurde einfach aus der Arena gekickt und fiel auf die Knie, während sein Blade von Ray aufgefangen wurde. Eine der vermummten Gestalten begann zu zittern und konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Hatten sie denn alles vergessen, was er ihnen beigebracht hatte? Waren sie innerhalb von drei Monaten so schwach geworden, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Ian besiegen konnten? Die andere Gestalt legte dem zitternden Etwas beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der letzte Kampf war noch nicht vorbei und der Sieg stand somit auf Messers Schneide.

Nun betrat Ray das Tablo und sah sich Auge in Auge mit dem Jungen, der schon einmal versucht hatte ihn umzubringen: Bryan! Dieser nickte dem Chinesen kurz zu und ging in Stellung. Der Schwarzhaarige tat es ihm gleich und beide warteten auf das Signal.

„3 … 2 … 1 … Let it rip!"

Die Blades schossen gleichzeitig in die Arena und umkreisten sich. Ab und zu betasteten sie sich prüfend und gingen dann wieder auf Abstand. Doch schon bald wurde Bryan dieses Spiel langweilig. Er befahl den Angriff und Drigger wurde fast aus der Arena geschleudert. Nun wurde es der vermummten Gestalt zu viel. Sie warf den Mantel ab und rief: „RAY! KONZENTRIER DICH! DU HAST IHN SCHON EINMAL BESIEGT! DU SCHAFFST ES WIEDER! WAGE ES JA NICHT GEGEN IHN ZU VERLIEREN!"

Der Angesprochene sah sich irritiert um. Diese Stimme konnte nur einem gehören: Kai! Dann entdeckte der Chinese den Graublauhaarigen und sein Herz tat einen Sprung. Seine große Liebe feuerte ihn an. Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen wandte sich Ray wieder seinem Kontrahenten zu. Dieser hatte Kai ebenfalls gesehen und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Nun wendete sich das Blatt. Ray übernahm die Führung und griff Bryan gnadenlos an. Dieser sah sich in die Defensive gedrängt und konnte nur kontern. Jedoch gelang ihm ein harter Treffer gegen Drigger und der Schwarzhaarige ging in die Knie. Sein Haarband löste sich und die langen Haare fielen ungebändigt über seinen Rücken. Er hatte kaum noch Kraft. Trotzdem rappelte er sich auf, weil er unbedingt gewinnen wollte. Sein Ansporn dazu stand auf der Tribüne und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Mit letzter Kraft expedierte Drigger Bryans Blade aus der Arena und blieb dann selbst im Tablo liegen. Dann brach Ray zusammen. Alles, was er noch spürte, waren zwei starke Arme, die ihn sanft auffingen und ihn festhielten. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt er in einen erholsamen Schlaf über.

„Kai! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Warum bist du einfach so gegangen?"

„Ray hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Wie konntest du uns nur verlassen?"

„Weißt du, was du Ray mit deinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber angetan hast?"

„Sag, bist du eigentlich schwul?"

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe! Geht sterben!"

Ray wachte von dem Stimmengewirr in seiner Nähe auf. Er erkannte, dass die anderen Teammitglieder Kai in die Mangel genommen hatten. Sie fragten ihn aus, oder besser gesagt: Sie versuchten es. Allerdings blieb es bei dem Versuch. Aus dem ehemaligen Teamleader der Bladebreakers war nicht ein Wort über seinen Verbleib in den letzten Monaten herauszubekommen. Ray drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen und sah, dass der junge Halbrusse in seiner Standardhaltung an der Wand lehnte. (Das heißt im Klartext: Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Augen geschlossen. Süß! ) Tyson hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und fuchtelte mit einem Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum. Max, Daichi und Kenny standen daneben und schüttelten nur den Kopf. Kai hatte sich nicht verändert, jedenfalls nicht für sie. Ray musterte ihn kritisch. Sein Haar war etwas länger und er trug auch die blauen Streifen nicht mehr im Gesicht. Dadurch wirkte er noch attraktiver. Sein Geschmack für Kleidung hatte sich auch verändert. Der junge Halbrusse trug eine blaue, eng anliegende Jeans, Turnschuhe und einen warmen, grauen Pullover. Sein Haar stand immer noch in alle Richtungen ab, wirkte aber weitaus gepflegter als sonst. Auch war er in den vergangenen Monaten etwas gewachsen. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht mehr wie eine eisige Maske. Der Eisberg war aufgetaut. Bei dem Vergleich mit dem Eisberg lächelte Ray unwillkürlich. Tyson hatte ihn immer so bezeichnet, doch das traf nun nicht mehr zu. Dem jungen Chinesen fiel auf, dass Kai weder Blade noch Starter bei sich hatte. Das kam ihm mehr als spanisch vor und versuchte daher aufzustehen. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Kai gerechnet, der trotz seiner geschlossenen Augen aufmerksam war. Er drückte den Schwarzhaarigen sanft aber bestimmt in die Kissen zurück und sah ihm tief in die goldenen Augen. Ray war fasziniert von der Wärme, die die dunkelroten Augen seines Gegenübers ausstrahlten. Irgendetwas war in den letzten Monaten mit ihm geschehen, das ihn verändert hat. Was es war, konnte sich Ray nicht erklären. Er würde ihn danach fragen, wenn sie allein waren.

Kai spürte, dass dem jungen Chinesen einige Fragen auf der Zunge brannten. Deshalb drehte er sich zu den anderen Jungs um und zischte: „Verschwindet!"

Max, Daichi und Kenny kamen der „freundlichen" Aufforderung sofort nach. Nur Tyson zögerte noch. Doch ein eisiger Blick von Kai ließ auch ihn aus dem Raum verschwinden. Nun wandte sich der junge Russe an den verletzten Chinesen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde wieder weich, als er ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Ray erschauderte bei dieser Berührung und Kai zog schnell seine Hand wieder weg. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Um die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte zu durchbrechen, meinte der Graublauschopf nervös: „Ähm, du wolltest mich doch was fragen, oder irre ich mich da?"

Ray schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte: „Wo warst du? Warum hast du uns verlassen? Warum hast du MICH verlassen? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, dass ich der Grund sei, warum du gegangen bist. Ist es so? War es meine Schuld? Es … es tut…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kai legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Sch! Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen, sondern ich. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe, nachdem du mir deine Liebe gestanden hattest. Ich war so ein Ekel und habe deine Liebe überhaupt nicht verdient. Alles tut mir unendlich leid. Es war auch nicht deine Schuld, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich wollte schon lange verschwinden, denn ich habe das gefunden, wofür ich sogar sterben würde. Du warst für mich nie mehr als ein Freund, Ray. Ich habe nie mehr in dir gesehen. Doch kenne ich die Liebe. Deshalb bin ich nach Moskau gegangen ohne jemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Ihr hättet es nicht verstanden, warum ich gehen musste. Ich habe die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ausgehalten. Mein Herz sehnte sich nach mehr als nur Freundschaft. Obwohl ich wusste, dass du mich liebst, konnte ich nicht bleiben. Was hätten die anderen gesagt, wenn sie mitbekommen hätten, dass wir…"

Kai stockte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Ray sah ihn mit seinen goldenen Augen ruhig an. Verstehen spiegelte sich darin und Enttäuschung. Der Halbrusse hatte gerade seine Hoffnungen zerstört. Allerdings freute er sich, dass dieser so offen zu ihm war. Alles, was er sich für seinen Freund wünschte, war, dass dieser glücklich wird. Auch wenn es für ihn seelische Schmerzen bedeutete, so hoffte er, dass Kai das gefunden hatte, wonach er sich die ganze Zeit über gesehnt hatte.

„Es ist schon gut, Kai. Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Dein Glück liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als du denkst. Auch wenn es schmerzt dich nicht bei mir zu wissen, bin ich glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist, Kai. Nun sag schon, wer ist die Glückliche, die dein Herz erobert hat?", fragte Ray seinen Freund neckisch. Dieser lief rot an und stammelte: „Es … es ist … keine … ‚sie', sondern ein … ein ‚er'!"

Der Chinese runzelte die Stirn. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über gedacht, dass Kai hetero ist. Wie der erste Eindruck doch täuschen konnte.

„Na, wer ist dann er?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit ruhiger Stimme. Allerdings war ein kleiner eifersüchtiger Tonfall heraus zu hören. Kai musste leicht schmunzeln. Rissen sich doch tatsächlich zwei Jungs um ihn! Allerdings hatte er nicht vor seinem Gegenüber zu verraten, wen er so sehr liebte. Ray sollte selbst darauf kommen. Dieser blickte ihn noch immer wartend an. Dabei funkelten seine Augen in einem wunderschönen Ton. Davon angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht setzte sich der Halbrusse auf das Bett und beugte sich zu dem inzwischen verwirrten Ray hinunter. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, flüsterte der Graublauschopf: „Das musst du selbst herausfinden, Ray. Aber ich geb dir nen Tipp: Er ist größer als ich, wir kennen ihn beide und er ist ein Russe! Jetzt musst du nur noch drauf kommen, wen ich meine." Dann verschloss er mit seinen Lippen die von Ray. Seine Zunge fuhr bittend über die Lippen des Chinesen und der öffnete bereitwillig den Mund. Ein heißes Zungenspiel entbrannte, aus dem sie sich erst lösten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Kai löste sich zuerst von ihm und sah zur Tür, die sich gerade öffnete. Herein kam ein lächelnder Tala, der Kai sofort besitzergreifend in die Arme schloss. Ray, der noch immer von Kais Kuss benebelt war, bekam davon nicht viel mit. So was Schönes hatte er noch nie erlebt. Doch als er zu den zwei eng umschlungenen Gestalten neben seinem Bett sah, sank sein Herz von Wolke sieben zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Der rothaarige Russe ging mit Kai so natürlich und so zärtlich um, als wären sie ein Paar. Nun fiel es Ray wie Schuppen von den Augen. Kai war mit Tala zusammen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Allerdings bekam er mit, was der Rotschopf zu dem Halbrussen sagte.

„Hast du ihm dein Herz ausgeschüttet, mein Liebling?"

Der Graublauschopf nickte und kuschelte sich noch mehr in die Arme des anderen Jungen. Dieser sah nun sehr traurig aus. Seine eisblauen Augen waren dunkel, als Kai ihn fragte: „Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen? Dann könnten wir wenigstens zusammen bleiben. Bitte Tala, komm mit! Ich bin ohne dich doch so allein."

„Dann bleib hier, bei mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Verlass mich nicht!", erwiderte dieser und eine Träne rolle sein Gesicht hinunter. Ray verstand nicht, warum sich die beiden solche Sachen sagten. Auch hatte er Tala noch nie weinen sehen. Er schien Kai bis zur Verzweiflung zu lieben. Aber wohin wollte Kai gehen? Wovon sprach er? Diese Fragen wurden ihm augenblicklich beantwortet, denn der junge Halbrusse meinte: „Versteh doch, Liebster. Mein Team braucht mich. Sie sind zu echten Waschlappen geworden seit ich gegangen bin. Dieser Kindergarten braucht wieder Disziplin und hartes Training, sonst sacken sie auf der Karriereleiter wieder auf den absoluten Nullpunkt."

Der junge Chinese glaubte, er höre nicht richtig. Hatte Kai das eben wirklich gesagt? Wollte er wirklich zu den Bladebreakers zurückkehren? Anscheinend ja, denn Tala murmelte nun leise: „Du willst zu ihm zurückkehren, nicht wahr? Er ist der einzige Grund, warum du mich verlässt!"

Noch einmal schüttelte der Halbrusse seinen Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, Tala. In meinem Herzen wohnst nur du und kein anderer. Ray ist nur ein guter Freund, dem man alles erzählen kann. Ich werde dich doch nicht betrügen mit einem langhaarigen Jungen. Meine Erinnerung daran, was du mit Verrätern anstellst, ist noch sehr frisch."

Nun lächelte selbst der Rotschopf und küsste den kleineren Jungen zärtlich auf den Mund. Ray wandte sich ab. Dieser Anblick ließ Eifersucht in seinem Herzen auflodern. Kai hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden und dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Aber ein Trost blieb ihm: Kai würde zu seinem Team zurückkommen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und herein stürmten Tyson, Max, Daichi und Kenny. Als sie die sich küssenden Jungs sahen, machten alle vier große Augen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Tyson hatte gedacht, dass Kai mit Talas Hilfe Ray ins Jenseits schicken würde. Stattdessen sahen sie die beiden sich küssen und Ray, der scheinbar interessiert die Wand anstarrte.

„Ich hatte also Recht. Kai IST schwul!", sagte Tyson sehr mit sich zufrieden. Max boxte ihm daraufhin in den Magen und zischte: „Lass ihn doch. Das geht uns nichts an!"

Kenny stimme kopfnickend zu und zog sich diskret zurück. Die Freunde ließen das seltsame Paar mit Ray allein.

Als sich Kai und Tala voneinander lösten, lächelten beide verträumt. Der Rotschopf streichelte noch einmal das Gesicht des Geliebten und verließ dann das Zimmer. Kai wandte sich nun wieder Ray zu, der noch immer die Wand betrachtete.

„Du kannst wieder gucken.", sagte der Halbrusse lächelnd und sah, wie der Chinese rot anlief.

„Warum interessiert dich das Schicksal der Bladebreakers ausgerechnet jetzt? Vor drei Monaten war es dir doch völlig egal.", meinte der Angesprochene bedrückt.

„Nun, damals dachte ich, dass ihr ohne mich klarkommt, was wohl ein Fehler war. Außerdem war mir das Team nie egal. Ich hab mir immer den Arsch aufgerissen, damit ihr voran kamt. Und wie habt ihr es mir gedankt? Nicht einmal meine Ruhe hatte ich vor euch! Wenn ich noch einmal von Tyson bei meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten gestört werde, so schwöre ich, dass ich sofort zu Tala zurückgehen werde. Dann war's das mit den Bladebreakers und ihrem Teamchef Kai.", sagte Kai mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und … und was wird aus uns?", fragte Ray nun ängstlich. Der junge Halbrusse sah ihn lange und durchdringend an. Ray glaubte schon, dass er nicht mehr antworten würde und wollte gerade seine Frage wiederholen, als sich der Graublauschopf zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Dann erwiderte er: „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Tala lieben kann und dass wir nur Freunde sind. Aber ein wenig Spaß ist nie verkehrt."

Bei diesen Worten verwandelte sich Rays Gesicht in eine Tomate mit schwarzen Haaren. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Kai, der einstmals so gefühllose Kai, so etwas gesagt hatte. Dieser bemerkte natürlich die Röte im Gesicht des Chinesen und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte doch tatsächlich den ruhigen und stets hilfsbereiten Ray, der durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, in Verlegenheit gebracht. Um ihm ein wenig seine Hemmungen zu nehmen, küsste er den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal so leidenschaftlich wie vor dem Auftauchen Talas. Diese Berührung machte Ray überglücklich. Seine Liebe zu Kai wurde zwar nicht erwidert, doch für eine Weile konnte er immerhin ihn in Beschlag nehmen.

Am nächsten Tag flogen die Bladebreakers wieder zurück nach Japan. Kai begleitete sie und ließ einen unglücklichen Tala in Russland zurück. Allerdings saß ein glücklicher Ray an seiner Seite und kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch er kuschelte mit dem schwarzhaarigen Chinesen und bemerkte nicht die zufriedenen Blicke, die sich die anderen Teammitglieder gegenseitig zuwarfen. Sie hatten zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Zum einen hatten sie ihren alten Teamleader zurück und zum anderen einen überglücklichen Ray. Nun überlegte nur Max, wie er es anstellte, dass Tyson Kai in Ruhe ließ, damit dieser nicht nach Russland zurückkehrte.

OWARI

Und? Und? Und? Wie fandet ihrs? Bin offen für nette Kommis, Morddrohungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Heiratsanträge, …

Ich hoffe, dass Tala x Kai – Fans und Ray x Kai – Fans nicht enttäuscht sind. Eigentlich wollte ich das Ende ja anders machen, doch dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass es mehr bringt, wenn ich Kai zu den Bladebreakers zurückkehren lasse, als wenn ich ihn mit Tala glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zusammenleben lasse. Wie sagte noch mal Hobbes? „Das größtmögliche Glück für die größtmögliche Anzahl ist das Ziel des Utilitarismus'." War's Hobbes? sich am Kopf kratzt Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls sind zum Schluss die Bladebreakers und Ray sehr glücklich. Tala ist absolut unglücklich und Kai kann sich nicht entscheiden.

Kai: Wer sagt das?

Kit: ICH sage das! Und jetzt halt die Klappe, oder ich tu das, was ich dir vorhin angedroht habe!

Kai: grummel grummel

Also, macht's mal gut und bis zum nächsten Mal,

eure Kitana-chan

PS: Wer ne Fortsetzung von dieser FF haben möchte, sollte mir unbedingt ein Kommi hinterlassen, in dem er das ausdrücklich wünscht und auch einen Vorschlag zum Inhalt bringt!


End file.
